


Okay, Heichous

by NekoHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accident, Bets, Blind Eren Yeager, Captain's onto you, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dinner, Double Vision, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren and Jean Bet, Eren has bad luck, Eren is not okay, Horses, Kinda, Kinda cute at the end, Maybe Ereri if you squint, Smart Levi, Squinting, This is what happens when you get cocky, Trees, Trying to fool Levi, Unlucky Eren, Vertical Maneuvering Gear, clueless friends, falling, horse riding, intimidating Levi, poor eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHeichou/pseuds/NekoHeichou
Summary: A bet between Jean and Eren can never end well. Let's follow Eren after a supposedly fatal accident leaves him partially blind with double vision. How will the young cadet hide it? Hide it from Captain Levi no less?





	Okay, Heichous

It was another training day for the Scouting Legion. The new recruits were still working on maneuvering through the trees, instead of over buildings and on roofs. It was one of the only times Levi would let Eren train with his friends and not the elite squad. It was great training with people his own age, and closer to his skill level. Levi's squad was great, they were amazing people... when they weren't reflexing to decapitate him but it was nice just doing basic things. 

"Horse-Face, do you even know how you use the gear?" Eren teased as he flew past the ash-brown haired boy. Working with Levi's squad did have its ups. 

"Fuck you, Jaeger," Jean hissed, strapping his belt back up and launching himself off the tree branch he was standing on. Eren landed himself on a nearby branch and glanced around. Mikasa was working on drifting straight without using too much gas and Armin was using more a swinging technique. Sasha and Connie were playing around with the gear as they had done in hand-on-hand combat. 

"About time," Eren turned to glance at Jean, a smirk on his face. 

"I took my time, I didn't want to be on the same branch as you." 

"I'm sure," Eren rolled his eyes, scoping out a clear path for their next bout of maneuvering. Hanji had suggested Eren train with someone who pushes him to his full ability. What better way to reach full potential than doing it to beat a certain horse-faced asshole. 

"I'm so faster than you," Jean straightened his posture and crossed his arms across his chest smugly. 

"Yeah. Right. Keep telling yourself that, Horse-Face." Eren laughed, giving Jean a 'really' face. 

"Fine. Wanna bet then?" Jean quipped. 

"I'm listening," Eren responded, giving Jean his attention. 

"Last one back to the start of the forest has to take the other's turn of 'shared washroom cleanup'." Jean explained smugly. Eren grimaced at this, although his nor Jean's turns were often, the bathroom was disgusting. 

"You're on." Eren nodded, turning to look at the paths they had just come from. Eren scoped out an easier trail as he had been mostly showing off things he'd learned under Levi's command. 

"Rules are; One, you can go any way you choose too. Two, no bonus points- fancy moves won't help you. Three, first one to stand on the grassy plain is the winner. Four, whole thing is cancelled if Commander, Squad Leader or Captain catch us. And lastly, rule Five, loser has to cover both bathroom duties for a month." Jean informed. The rules seemed reasonable, and the punishment was only about four bathroom duties combined. 

"Deal," Eren agreed, shaking Jean's outstretched hand. Each boy got into position, ready to take off. 

"One," Jean hunched, curving towards the ground, ready to dive off. 

"Two," Eren continued, lightly tapping his trigger in anticipation. 

"Three!" They called together, abandoning the branch and taking off towards HQ. They quickly lost sight of each other, Eren continued with his speedy pace. He used a few of Levi's elite moves, badly executing them, to avoid hitting straying branches. He hoped he'd get better the more he practiced. Eren grew more confident with his maneuvering the farther he got. 

Suddenly everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Eren watched as one of the grappling hooks peeled the bark off a tree instead of clamping onto it, just at the second Eren released the first grappling. Eren clamped his eyes shut as he prepared himself for impact with the ground. Eren landed head first, with the rest of his body weighing him onto his back. Pain erupted in his skull, back and neck. He laid for a few minutes, praying he hadn't broken anything that he'd have trouble trying to explain to Captain. Eren was happy at this moment that he was a titan, no human would've been able to survive that impact. There wasn't any titan steam yet, as bone and internal injuries took longer to start to heal.

To Eren's relief, the only thing causing excruciating pain was his head. His eyes opened, and his hands trailed over his limbs, searching for anything out of ordinary. Something seemed off, but Eren couldn't place it. It wasn't until he noticed that the hand he was looking at now had eight fingers. His eyes widened as he eyed his limbs as well. Four legs, four arms, four hands and about eighteen fingers combined. When he looked down his torso was doubling and when he looked up the trees were multiply faster than he could count. Not to mention everything looked as if it was circling him and it was making him dizzy. 

It took Eren a few minutes to decide whether he could actually maneuver himself out of the forest with minimal injury or if he'd have to wait out the doom of Captain Levi coming to find him. Neither would end well, but frankly, option one seemed like it would cause less injury. Levi hated having to save Eren's ass, and Eren knew it. 

Eren tried to stay as close to the ground as he could, but of course it was a trial and error sort of thing. His eye sight was playing some nasty tricks on his brain, the distance he was from the ground was varying as he tried to keep himself level. He tumbled to the ground multiple times, collided into tree trunks and even ricocheted off of a couple branches. When he thought he was close, or what he assumed to be close, to the grassy plain surrounding HQ, Eren decided to walk. 

By some miracle, Eren managed to hobble his way out of the lush terrain. His body was marred with bruises and scrapes, but he was out nonetheless. It would, hopefully, be easier to ride a horse. The one thing on Eren's mind was finding Jean to see who had to do bathroom duty. Screw having double vision and being partially blind- who would have to do bathroom duty? 

Eren took two steps forwards, only to squint and scoff at himself. He had been walking back into the forest. Eren turned away, no idea how he'd even turned towards the forest again. He squinted a couple more times as he attempted to find Jean, the other scouts and the horses. Squinting helped a little, but it would be blatantly obvious to anyone if he all of the sudden started squinting. 

At last, Eren noticed a bunch of blurs a mile or so away from him. It didn't take too long to get to the group. Eren heaved an unnoticeable sigh after noticing everyone seemed to be splitting into doubles, just as his limbs had. He also couldn't really tell people apart, faces were too blurry to recognize. 

"Wow, Jaeger," That was defiantly Jean's snicker, 

"What?" Eren groaned, already knowing what was happening- he had lost, hadn't he? 

"Guess who-" 

"Jaeger!" Both spun towards the voice. Levi. Eren squinted to see the short doubles approach. He caught himself before anyone else had and opened his eyes normally. 

"Sir!" Eren reflexed into a salute, Jean copying his actions. 

"Where have you been? My squad was supposed to meet in my office hours ago." Levi growled, glaring at Eren, whom was totally oblivious to the stare. 

"I'm sorry, Sirs- Sir. Time just... flew," Eren tried to smile, forcing the words 'right into a tree' back. The smile Eren showed came out more pained than anything. Levi had noticed Eren's eye trained on the space just beside his head. 

"Tch. We're heading back now. And wipe that smile off your face, Kirstein- I know what you're up too." Levi strode away from the boys. He mounted his horse and waited for everyone else to mount and move before he could follow up making sure no one got lost. 

Once Captain was gone, Jean groaned throwing his head back in annoyance. "I was so close to not having to do bathroom duty for a month." Eren opened his mouth to question him, but his mind flashed back to Jean's rules: 'Four, whole thing is cancelled if Commander, Squad Leader or Captain catch us.' A victorious smile spread across Eren's face as he followed behind Jean to the horses. He waited for everyone else to mount, leaving only one blurry horse. This worked in his favor, now he didn't have to worry about having to explain why he'd accidentally taken someone else's horse. Armin and Mikasa had waited for him, raising an eye brow as Eren eyed his horse up, feeling along the saddle before shakily hoisting himself up. They watched him almost fall before he gripped the reins and commanded the horse forward. 

The three rode together, with Levi trailing a few paces behind them. The short man kept an eye on Eren, the boy's weird attitude was very unusual. 

"How'd training go?" Eren questioned his friends happily. He could focus entirely on speaking them, since the horse was not only following the others, but also knew it's way around. 

"It was great, I made some progress with my swing technique-" Armin then went on to tell the other two about the science behind it and how it's more officiant than regular maneuvering. 

"Okay," Mikasa answered simply after Armin finished. 

"What about you?" Armin questioned, "after your bet with Jean, you disappeared for a few hours." 

"Haha, well," Eren started, hands fidgeting with the reins, "you aren't going to believe me, ahaha, but I managed to go the wrong way. I reached the wrong end of the forest, then had to... Come all the way back." Eren relaxed when Armin laughed at him while Mikasa rolled her eyes. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the back of Eren's head. That couldn't have happened. To a new recruit maybe, but not to a special elite member. He had personally forced Eren to memorize the layout of that specific forest. There's no way the boy turned himself around- let himself ride to the end, then finally noticed he'd changed directions. Not likely. 

Levi focused on the path, lazily stroking his horse's mane as it walked. It didn't take long for everyone to make it back to HQ. Levi, although being last, was one of the first to dismount and take care of his horse for the evening. He then proceeded to make his way inside, leaving Eren and the rest of the recruits to their own.  


Eren eased himself off the horse, planting his feet louder than he usually would. 

"I can't believe Captain saved your ass like that," Jean said. Eren, having been focused entirely on staying on his feet while getting off his horse, jumped startled at the voice. 

"Saved him?" Connie questioned. Eren turned away from his horse, just a hand weighed down on his shoulder. 

"Jaeger and I had a bet," Eren heard from beside him, meaning the hand on his shoulder must've belonged to Jean, "I won though." 

"Jean beat you at a bet, Jaeger?" Connie laughed. Eren shrugged, quickly squinting so he didn't walk into a wall or anything. 

"Can we go eat now??" Sasha whined. Clutching her stomach to put emphasis on how hungry she was. If they missed dinner they'd be out of luck. Food was only served for a certain period of time. 

"Yea, I'm hungry too." Connie decided. 

"Let's go before it's cleaned up." Jean agreed. Eren followed behind, making sure to keep his eyes directly on Armin's back. Well, backs... His focus was intense, yet he still managed to bump into Armin's back whilst the blonde stopped to greet someone. 

"Oof- Eren," Armin groaned, turning to glance at his friend. Eren smiled sheepishly at the spot between Armin's two heads and mumbled an apology. Armin muttered out that Eren was forgiven and they continued their walk. The mess hall was like a war zone for Eren. The forest was hard, but the tree roots weren't moving. The mess hall was like hell. People often took advantage of the relaxed environment and stretched their legs out while they dined, so boots cluttered the narrow aisles. Not to mention people getting up and leaving randomly, so there was a great possibility that Eren would end up walking into someone. 

"Yes, boiled potatoes!" Sasha exclaimed, loading a few potatoes onto her plate. 

"What about the rations?" Armin asked from a step behind her, grabbing his own allotted potato. Eren could see Sasha's eyes glowing in a rabid animal kind of state even though he could hardly make anything out. 

"She can have mine," Eren said quickly. Four glowing eyes were a lot scarier than two. 

"Mine, too," Connie sighed, he always gave into her. 

"There, no problems now." Sasha grinned loading up on the rest of her meal. From what Eren could see, there was bread, stew and potatoes. He wasn't actually hungry, but if he didn't eat Mikasa would end up force feeding him. He grabbed some bread, complaining lightly about how the stew didn't look as appealing to him as it usually did. 

Eren also didn't want to end up tripping and spilling a bowl of stew on someone's uniform- especially if it happened to be Erwin or Hanji. And he could kiss his life goodbye if by any change it spilt on Levi. Eren got himself cursed out a few times as he accidently kicked soldier's boots that were resting in the aisle. When he finally made it to the table his hip hit the corner and as he sat only half of his ass was on the bench. He released a quiet breath after he had steadied himself from almost toppling to the ground. 

Eren listened to his friends talk about training as they eat their stew. Eren looked towards his plate squinting at the two pieces of bread that had multiplied into four. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he looked up with a startled yelp. 

"Oi, we're meeting at the elite table." The voice told him. It sounded like... Levi, but not really. Eren also took note of how no one was saluting the person. So, if it wasn't Levi... that left Oluo, who was always impersonating the raven. Eren stood with a nod, muttering a goodbye to his friends as he grabbed his plate and repeated the task of clearing the aisle. Oluo however, unlike his friends, didn't wait for him, so he was left to squint his way to the table. 

"Oi, Brat, finally." Levi grunted. Eren turned to the voice and found the closest seat to the voice, hoping he'd made it to the right table. Not hearing anything from any of the elite members, Eren took that as a silent victory of seating himself at the right table. 

"Sorry," Eren took a second to correct his thoughts of saying 'Sirs' again, "Sir." 

"No stew today, Jaeger?" Levi commented, eyes trained on Eren. He'd told the elite members to keep an eye on him. Petra had also been aware of the boy's weird attitude. "Are you sick or something?" 

"N-no, sir." Eren mumbled eyeing his bread for a second. When he looked up he noticed the blurred figured lifting arms to their mouths, eating their stew. He didn't notice their eye trained on him as they ate. Eren eyes the bread once again. He'd only gotten two pieces, yet here there were four on his plate. He made a grab for one of the pieces only to have his hand go through it and knock a cup. _Shit._ He struggled to pick the cup up. Embarrassment lifted to his cheeks at missing the piece of bread and also knocking the cup over. 

"Calm down, Eren, the cup was empty." Petra mumbled, the squad shared a concerned look before returning their attentions to the boy. 

"I'm sorry," Eren whined, dragging his hand back very low to the table. He knocked a piece of bread with his wrist and quickly grasped it, inwardly applauding himself. He lifted it to his mouth, only to have it hit the side of his mouth instead of going into it. _Fuck._ Another round of pink flushed his face as he thought about banging his head against the table a few times. With another attempt, the bread made it into his mouth. After everyone was finished eating Petra, Eld, Gunther and Oluo all stood up. Eren went to stand before Gunther spoke. 

"We got it for you," he smiled, which Eren couldn't see. 

"It's okay-" 

"I'll take that, Eren," Eld spoke, grabbing Eren's plate and following behind Gunther. 

"Oluo and I have to help with dishes." Petra informed, tugging a complaining Oluo behind her. Eren squinted quickly at the retreating squad members, forgetting Levi was even there until the man cleared his throat. 

"Something in your eye, Brat?" Levi asked, referring to the squinting. He glared at Eren, who was once again oblivious to it. That raised another red flag for Levi. Levi abruptly stood, gesturing Eren do the same, "Follow, Brat." Eren obeyed, following Levi out. 

"Go to my office," Levi concluded. This was a test. He'd get his answers from the boy in due time. 

"Aren't you going to lead?" Eren gasped, his breath hitching at the sound of Levi's amused scoff. 

"What? Will you get lost? You've been there many times." Levi reminded, leaning against the wall. Eren took a few shaky steps forward, his face noticeably pinching up as he squinted. Levi studied the boy carefully. With the thought that Levi had left him to find his way, alone in the hallway, Eren squinted the whole time. His hand found the wall, trailing along it as he made his way down the corridor. Levi's office was the seventh door on the right-hand side. Eren counted up as his hand grazed each door frame before stopping in front of the seventh. Eren waved his hand blindly searching for the door handle, then cursed quietly upon smacking his knuckle on it. He opened the door and stepped forth. Levi cringed as Eren walked right into the door frame, not quite clearing it. Eren hissed out, stepping to the side then entering the room. 

Levi followed in behind him, shutting the door. "So, Brat," 

"Yes, Heichous- Heichou?" Eren wanted to clamp a hand over his own mouth. He sat himself on Levi's couch, staring at the two blurry Levis in the room. 

"What's going on?" Levi didn't beat around the bush. No playing games. He wanted answers. Why was Eren acting so weird? 

"I... I don't understand sir," Eren said thoughtfully, planning his words perfectly, "what do you mean?" 

"What happened during training today?" Levi narrowed his eyes. 

"Um-" 

"Kirstein made it out of the forest hours before you decided to show your face. What was your excuse again? You got lost? Switched directions? How many times did I make you study that forest?" 

"A lot, Sir," Eren took Levi's silence after the last question to mean he wanted an answer. This conversation was hard, because Eren couldn't see Levi's facial expression- not that it changed often, but his eyes said a lot. 

"So, what? Everything went in one ear and out the other?" Levi growled, "was it even worth my time to train with you and teach you those moves?" Levi had only started teaching Eren some of the elite moves after he'd memorized the playing field. 

"N-no, Sirs." Eren gulped. The nerves making Eren forget to cover his name mistake. 

"Then, tell me, Brat, what's going on?" Levi's voice dropped. Concern filling his tone. "Why have you been squinting, why have you been unstable on your feet? Don't think I didn't notice when you missed the chair and almost landed on your ass. How did you miss your bread and knock over a cup halfway across the table? For fuck's sakes you missed your own fucking mouth when trying to eat. And don't even get me started on the hallway!" 

"I-I-" 

"Just tell me what happened." Levi said calmly. He stood up from his seat on his desk and crouched in front of Eren. Eren tried so hard to focus on Levi. The man was so close, he could almost make out his facial features. 

"It was an accident," Eren whispered finally. Levi had to strain to hear it. Eren's eyes trained on the floor, not that he could make anything out. 

"What happened?" Levi repeated again. He was frustrated, but didn't let it show. He always hated repeating himself, but he was actually making progress with him. 

"One... one of the grappling hooks didn't take properly... the bark peeled..." Levi could already see where this was going. He's had his fair share of 3DMG falls, but they were all from rooftops in the Underground when he'd first gotten it. "I fell head first," Levi cringed. He could imagine the scene perfectly. "I collided with the ground and everything hurt," Eren's voice was getting weaker. "Everything still hurts," Eren corrected. 

"Okay," Levi nodded along. 

"I didn't want to cause any trouble, so I didn't tell anyone." Eren whined, "I don't know how long I laid on the ground, but when I could stand I maneuvered back and when I thought I was close enough I started walking." This made sense, since Levi had seen Eren walking towards them. His steps were wobbly, probably pain stricken. "I guess I'm still shaken up from the fall," Eren concluded. He hoped he could get away without mentioning his eyes- 

"What about your vision?" _Nope._

"If I told you I had eighteen fingers right now, what would you say?" Eren tried. 

"I'd tell you to count again." Levi narrowed his eyes. 

"Well, I do. I have four legs, four arms, I'd have two heads if I could see them. There were four pieces of bread on my plate. Two of all my friends, there's two of you right now, Captain." Eren said with a half-smile. "Everything is doubling, and I can't see faces." Eren said finally. Levi felt his chest deflate, what would this mean for Eren? What about his titan form? There's nothing for him in the military if he's blind. 

"Come," Levi gripped Eren's elbow, pulling him up. 

"Where are we going?" Eren questioned. Levi hadn't let go of his elbow and Eren was silently thankful that he didn't have to wonder around like a fool anymore. 

"To see Shitty Glasses." Levi answered. 

"Okay, Heichous."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I saw something while I was watching tv with my mom and my mind created this.. I did not finish this at three am, because I was supposed to be asleep at twelve. Oops.


End file.
